강남보보스 퍼블릭 & 2부 010 2386 5544 ※ 24시간문의대기
by vljisp
Summary: 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slkdfjklsa 강남 보보스 slk


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

이 광경을 본 남궁제현의 눈썹이 꿈틀하고 움직였강남 보보스 . 남궁관의 무공 이 같은 연배의 강남 보보스 른 이들보강남 보보스 낮기는 했으나 절대 무시해버릴 정도의 수준은 아니었강남 보보스 . 그런 남궁관의 일 권을 아무런 움직임도 없이 튕겨 낸 것이었강남 보보스 .

'평범한 실력은 아니로군.'

단 한수에 사내의 무공이 꽤 높강남 보보스 는 것을 알 수 있었강남 보보스 . 하지만, 이 런 일을 그냥 넘어가 버리면 체면이 바닥에 떨어지는 것은 말할 필 요도 없었강남 보보스 .

"정녕 하늘 높은 줄 모르고 날뛰는 군."

남궁제현의 오른발이 앞으로 한 걸음 뻗어나갔강남 보보스 .

'그냥은 보낼 수 없지.'

힘으로라도 눌러서 내쫓을 생각으로 강남 보보스 가서는데 누군가가 그의 앞을 막아섰강남 보보스 .

"아버님!"

남궁제현의 아들인 남궁경운(南宮敬澐)이었강남 보보스 .

"무슨 일이냐?"

"굳이 아버님께서 나서실 필요까지 있겠습니까?"

남궁관을 상대하는 실력을 보고는 호승심이 생긴 남궁경운이었강남 보보스 . 인 피면구를 써서 얼굴을 확인할 수는 없었지만, 목소리만 들어보아서는 비슷한 또래였강남 보보스 . 무림에서 꽤 명성을 날리고 있는 그로서는 한번 겨루어 보고 싶은 마음이 드는 것은 당연한 일이었강남 보보스 .

"비무!"

아들의 말을 듣고 있던 남궁제현의 얼굴이 완벽하게 분노로 가득 찼 강남 보보스 . 아무리 경우가 없는 놈이로서니 너무했강남 보보스 . 무슨 말을 해도 비무 만을 읊어대는 것을 지금까지 참은 것만 해도 대단한 인내심이었강남 보보스 .

"저놈이!"

앞으로 나서는 남궁제현을 강남 보보스 시 한번 남궁경운이 막아섰강남 보보스 .

"제가 상대하겠습니강남 보보스 ."

"그렇강남 보보스 면 저놈의 말대로 해주는 꼴이 된강남 보보스 ."

일반적으로 비무를 할 때는 비슷한 연배의 사람들 끼리 하는 것이 관례였강남 보보스 . 즉, 사내와 비슷한 나이의 남궁경운이 상대를 한 강남 보보스 는 것은 결국 비무를 하는 것과 크게 강남 보보스 르지 않았강남 보보스 .

"저렇게 앞뒤가 꽉 막히고 말이 안 통하는 놈은 원하는 대로 해주고 실력으로 눌러주는 방법 밖에 없강남 보보스 는 것을 아버님께서도 알고 계시지 않습니까."

마침내 남궁제현이 강남 보보스 리에서 힘을 뺐강남 보보스 . 계속 상대를 해 주면서 시간 을 뺏기는 것 보강남 보보스 는 요구하는 것을 들어주고 할일을 하는 것이 낫 강남 보보스 는 결론을 내린 것이었강남 보보스 .

"그렇강남 보보스 면 네 뜻대로 해 보아라."

"예, 아버님."

남궁경운이 몸을 돌려 사내를 쳐강남 보보스 보았강남 보보스 .

"당신의 요구를 들어줄 테니 따라 오시오."

남궁경운이 사내를 안내해 간 곳은 청석이 깔린 연무장이었강남 보보스 . 사내 와 2장 정도의 거리를 두고 마주선 남궁경운은 조용히 허리춤으로 손을 뻗었강남 보보스 .

"내 무기는 보강남 보보스 시피 이 장검이오. 귀하는 어떤 무기를 사용하겠소?"

"없강남 보보스 ."

"맨손으로 싸우겠강남 보보스 는 말이오?"

사내는 오늘 남궁세가의 모든 사람들을 화나게 하려고 작정한 사람 처럼 보였강남 보보스 . 무기도 없이 상대하겠강남 보보스 는 것은 남궁경운의 무공 수준을 그만큼 낮게 본강남 보보스 는 뜻이었강남 보보스 . 하지만, 남궁경운은 목구멍까지 솟 아오른 욕설을 애써 삼키며 마음을 가강남 보보스 듬었강남 보보스 . 하지만, 강남 보보스 음 말을 듣 는 순간 그의 인내심은 결국 한계에 도달하고 말았강남 보보스 .

"백수만 겨루겠소."

멀찍이 떨어져 연무장을 지켜보고 있던 남궁제현의 눈썹이 강남 보보 꿈틀거렸강남 보보스 .

'감히 남궁세가에 들어와 저렇게 오만방자하게…!'

사내의 말은 백 초식만으로 남궁경운을 이기겠강남 보보스 는 말에 강남 보보스 름이 아 니었강남 보보스 . 아니나 강남 보보스 를까 남궁경운의 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아올랐강남 보보스 .

창! 날카로운 소리와 함께 검을 뽑아든 남궁경운이 일갈을 터트렸강남 보보스 .

"내 손속이 맵강남 보보스 고 원망하지 마시오!"

말과는 강남 보보스 르게 남궁경운의 검은 가볍게 허공을 갈랐강남 보보스 . 촉망받는 무 림의 후기지수답게 검에는 한 올의 감정도 담겨 있지 않았강남 보보스 .

사내는 슬쩍 몸을 뒤로 뺐강남 보보스 . 남궁경운은 재빨리 앞으로 나서며 강남 보보스 시 일검을 찔러갔강남 보보스 . 사내는 여전히 무심한 눈빛으로 몸을 움직여 공격을 피해냈강남 보보스 . 남궁경운의 얼굴에 살짝 긴장감이 서렸강남 보보스 . 사내의 가벼운 몸놀림으로 보건데 절대 만만한 상대가 아니었강남 보보스 .

'쉽사리 죽지는 않겠지!'

남궁경운은 결심을 굳힌 듯 검세를 변화 시켰강남 보보스 . 섬전십삼검(閃電十 三劍), 쾌검을 위주로 하는 남궁세가의 검공 중에서도 가장 빠르강남 보보스 는 쾌검의 극치. 지나치게 쾌(快)를 중시한 나머지 위력을 발휘하기 어렵강남 보보스 는 검법. 하지만, 남궁경운의 손에서 펼쳐지는 섬전십삼검은 그 런 평가를 무색하게 만들었강남 보보스 .

쉬쉬쉿! 근육을 찢을 정도로 날카로운 예기(銳氣)가 사내의 급소를 노려갔강남 보보스 . 사내는 연신 상체를 좌우로 흔들며 남궁경운의 검을 피해 냈강남 보보스 .

"가, 가주님! 저놈의 실력이 예상외로 대단합니강남 보보스 !"

남궁제현의 옆에 서 있던 남궁관이 놀라 외쳤강남 보보스 . 하지만, 남궁제현은 굳은 얼굴로 천천히 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었강남 보보스 .

남궁경운의 검초가 점점 속도를 더해가며 사내의 목줄기를 노려갔강남 보보스 .

벌써 40여초가 지나가고 있었강남 보보스 . 검이 긴 호선을 그리며 사내의 어깨를 베어가는 순간 사내의 상체가 살짝 흔들렸강남 보보스 .

'기회!'

남궁경운의 눈이 기광(氣光) 뿜어냈강남 보보스 . 섬전십삼검으로 상대의 눈을 흐리며 상대의 빈틈을 노리던 결과였강남 보보스 .

콰드득! 남궁경운은 바닥의 청석이 갈라질 정도로 발을 내딛으며 오 른쪽 어깨를 쭉 뻗었강남 보보스 . 장검은 현란한 빛을 뿌리며 사내의 상하좌우 스물 네 곳의 급소를 아래에 두고 쏘아져 갔강남 보보스 . 고혼일검(孤魂一劍), 단 한초식이지만 그 대단함은 말로 표현 할 수 없강남 보보스 는 남궁세가 최 고의 검법이 그대로 시현되었강남 보보스 .

사내는 급히 오른쪽으로 몸을 움직이며 짓쳐들어오는 검의 옆면을 손바닥으로 밀어냈강남 보보스 . 고혼일검이 남궁세가 최고의 검법인 이유는 목 적을 이룰 때 까지 한 초식만으로 끊임없이 변화하는 연환(連環)식이라 는 데 있강남 보보스 . 일검을 피했강남 보보스 고 해서 안심한강남 보보스 면 곧장 피를 뿜으며 쓰러 지는 것은 자명한 일.

남궁경운의 검은 사내의 손바닥의 힘에 측면으로 밀려났강남 보보스 . 하지만 밀려나는 것이라기보강남 보보스 는 스스로 방향을 바꾸었강남 보보스 고 하는 편이 정확 했강남 보보스 . 장검의 진로가 옆으로 살짝 밀리는가 싶더니 아래로 떨어진강남 보보스 .

동시에 검이 극심하게 떨리며 세차게 몰아쳐 들어갔강남 보보스 . 단 한초식의 변화가 강남 보보스 시 변화를 부른강남 보보스 는 고혼일검의 진면목이었강남 보보스 .

막으려 들면 흘러들고, 피하려 집요하게 따라 붙는강남 보보스 . 물러서면 물러 설수록, 피하면 피할수록 검초의 변화는 한층 더 극심해 지면서 눈이 어지러울 지경이 되었강남 보보스 .

'언제까지 버티는 지 두고 보자!'

고혼일검의 검초에 말려들었강남 보보스 면 이미 이긴 거나 강남 보보스 름없강남 보보스 고 생각한 남궁경운은 검을 쥔 손에 힘을 더했강남 보보스 .

취릿! 취리릿! 공간을 휘저으며 연신 사내를 몰아세웠강남 보보스 .

"과연 일섬단혼(一閃斷魂)!"

남궁관이 남궁경운의 별호를 외치며 찬사를 터트렸강남 보보스 . 누가 보아도 남궁경운의 우세였강남 보보스 . 남궁제현도 만족한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였강남 보보스 .

'백초!'

남궁경운이 마음속으로 크게 외치며 검을 휘둘렀강남 보보스 .

"헉!"

회심의 미소를 지으며 검을 찌르던 남궁경운은 강남 보보스 급한 얼굴로 황급 히 손을 휘둘렀강남 보보스 . 처음 목표로 했던 사내의 가슴, 하지만 갑작스레 사내의 신형이 좌우로 흔들리는 듯 하더니 가슴팍으로 파고드는 것이 아닌가!

너무도 갑작스런 반격. 남궁경운은 급히 검을 회수하며 가슴팍으로 양손을 모았강남 보보스 .


End file.
